


Awaken

by normalpanchan



Series: KiraKAI-verse [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalpanchan/pseuds/normalpanchan
Summary: Goro stopped dead right there. Did...Morgana just talked?





	Awaken

“Dad, I’m home!”

Goro took off his shoes near the door and walked into the adobe with his socks on. He sees his father in the kitchen cooking something with a frying pan.

“Yo, Goro!” Ryuji responded. “You’re a bit late. Did practice took longer than normal?”

The teen was thinking. Hesitant, he said, “Yea.”

“Well, lucky you, your mom is coming late from work tonight so decided to make some omelette with rice for dinner. Ya hungry for some?”

“Yeah, Dad!” he said enthusiastically. His father can make a mean omelette with rice.

“I’ll be ready in a few, then. Need to finish up my set first.”

Goro proceeded to sit down at the family table, awaiting his food. He thought about what happened today; It was all so surreal. He was debating on whether he should tell his dad about what occurred, but he probably wouldn’t believe it at all. The teen’s train of thought stopped when Morgana passed by him. The cat briefly looked at him for a second, then kept walking towards Ryuji. _‘Oh boy, here comes the whining.’_ Goro thought. Whenever either of his parents, even himself, cook, Morgana meows for a share of it.

“Hey Ryuji, where’s _my_ dinner?”

Goro stopped dead right there. Did...Morgana just talked? Like, human language talk? He hoped that he was just exhausted and being delirious.

“You’ll get your dinner soon. Just lemme finish Goro’s!”

“But I’m huuuuuuuungryyyyyyyy!”

Nope, not delirious; Morgana talked. As if today wasn’t surreal enough. He has SO many questions right no--

“Hey Goro! Can ya get Mona here some food?” His father interrupted. He snapped out.

“Um, sure.” Goro got up and head towards the area where the cat food was stored. He selected a tuna can and grabbed a clean bowl as well. On the floor, he dumped the contents into said bowl, getting as much minced meat as he can without a utensil. The meat was a cylinder mess, but whatever. “Morgana, your food’s here.”

Morgana turned and walks to the bowl, grumbling to himself that he wanted sushi instead. Goro stepped back slowly from the cat and sat back to the table. He stared at Morgana, who was still grumbling while eating the cat food. He talks; What the hell? He kept looking at him until his dad intervened with the readied omurice. The father and son said their graces and dived into the food.

\-----------

Goro was in his room, thinking about what transpired today. Another world, the attacker, what came out of him…

_I am thou, thou art I. Unleash thyself to protect others!_

And now his cat talking. This was all too much for a normal kid to handle. But was he normal?

Just then, he sees Morgana slipping by the doorway and entered his room. He sat on the desk chair nearest to his bed and stared at him with irritated eyes. Goro was trying to avoid eye contact out of fear. “It’s...uh...about the tuna, right?”

“Yeah! You should’ve chose gravy instead.”

“Well, SO-REE that I didn’t know you preferred gravy over tu--” Both Goro and Morgana stopped in their tracks and just stared wide-eyed to each other.

“You can hear me?” Morgana asked, gasping.

“Yea--I mean, no!” The teen was in a panic. “Uh...yeah.” Defeated.

“I knew it.” He said. “You looked hesitant earlier when you gave me my food. _And_ you kept staring at me right after, even while eating.” The cat was smarter than Goro thought. “I know the look, Goro. And I’m gonna say this: Did you awaken to your Persona today?”

Persona?

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what happened....:think:
> 
> also REALLY rusty


End file.
